A Divided Ribbon
by Candleofdarkness
Summary: Henry and Takato decide to blow off steam after one school day when Takato found out about Ruki and Henry's conversation. 3-4 years after the event of the destruction of the D-Reaper. Their exchanging fists will only communicate with one another.


[Quick side note: I'm writing this short oneshot for fun and it will probably never make sense in Tamer's verse. I will probably not continue unless there's requests, but I doubt that.]

* * *

The moon overlooked upon the two boys quietly heading towards an abandoned park in a far away distance. The atmosphere held a tense mood between the two. Their shoes tapped along the concrete floor meeting the moonlit grass of the park they originally met Ruki in.

"This place...brings back a lot of memories..." A voice spoke with a sorrow tone.

Another voice replied shortly afterwards brushing his blue hair, "...Yeah, it's when we first met her..."

Takato kept his eyes down on the grass silently along the midnight dreary.

He remembered, yes, it was a long time ago. But he had loved her, and slowly his best friend loved Ruki as well. Takato couldn't do anything at the time...but he had his doubts, and after what happened last week. He couldn't forgive Henry.

Henry was his best friend, everything they had gone through made the two inseparable. Every single memory of the two passed together was cherished. Yet. It was the events of what happened last week that cause Takato to forget.

Henry thought about it too, for a time. No, no, that's not right. For a long long time. Henry thought Takato wasn't treating Ruki right. He kept his thoughts hidden. Yet, nothing could stop him from speaking the truth to Ruki a week ago. Takato was enraged, he felt blinded by the sudden talk. When he walked in on accident into the empty classroom afterschool, he was sure of his thoughts by then. The two were partners. No, that was not right...they were more than that. They were friends who shared an unbreakable bond. Nothing could've separated them. Except a girl, the girl loved by both in their own ways.

Back into the present, Takato clenched his teeth as his hands slowly reached down to touch the grass, "Henry...you took Ruki away from me...she didn't choose. You took her away, and we were friends. But no, not anymore. I don't want to do this to you..." The boy turned his back on the other. His fingers brushed along the gentle grass below him. Reminding him of the past.

"...I didn't take her away, Takato-I-I felt as if...you weren't treating her properly, I had to tell her that she. Ruki, belonged to me. And if we have to...then we'll have to,"

It pains me to say this Takato...I'm sorry.

"We'll have to cut our bond,"

Takato clenched the dirt with his fist. His grip tightening, reminding him of the sudden hatred towards Henry after all they went through, "...Fine then, we never were friends in the first place...I just pretended to be..." He lied and continued, "Let's fight...me and you...let the digimons stay out of this." The boy got to his knees with a grunt, and turned towards Henry with determination. His facial expression changed from the warm Takato that Henry used to know. Everything in the air radiated with bittersweetness, old memories, and growing anger. Takato grew cold as his fists clenched and slowly raised it up.

Henry was shocked by the words coming out of Takato's mouth. Something made him stir with a feeling of hatred but sorrowness. He knew what Takato wanted, he thirsts for it too. Everything in his conscious mind told him not to, but Ruki reminded him to fight. Poised words made him reply by circling his fists, "Fine, no digimon...come here, I will break you,"

Both boys, once best friends. Now enemies. They stared into each other's eyes. Words were not spoken, but the two communicated without them. They knew each other so well, no longer did they speak. Only their gestures showed their feelings for each other. No longer were the memories of each other as friends existed. The only feeling that remained was nothing but.

Pure hatred.

And a few seconds later, they rushed at each other. Quiet was the park until their punches met each other in the stomach. Both of them felt the impact. Their anger driven deep into one another. The fist injured the organ as it began to shake. Takato and Henry's fists stayed like that, in each other's stomach for a moment. Shocked by the impact, both of them held on trying not to make a single sound of weakness or forfeit. But hatred grew for each other in midst of the pain they both felt. The two backed away from each other, hands raised as Takato gave Henry a punch to the chest only to be grabbed by Henry's palm as he returned the punch. Takato felt his heart stop momentarily. He nearly grunted with the impact, the boy gave a glare that he thought he would never give to the friend that he cared about so much. Takato swung, lunching into Henry's cheek. The sound could be heard all throughout the park. Henry spoke nothing and shut his mouth. He felt a teeth wobble loosely on the back side. The boy's nails dug in to the palm of his hand and grabbed Takato's wrist. He didn't care about his past friend anymore, what matters now was his ultimate objective. Break every single thing Takato had in his body to inflict pain. To show him the way he treated Juri. Takato shut one of his eyes reflecting to the ache he felt deep in his heart and his wrist. Takato wanted Henry to pay badly. He couldn't correct Takato for treating Ruki. The misery he was in, how heartbroken he was when he caught his best friend talking to Ruki. The wrath made him strong, he resisted the pain as he grabbed Henry's free hand, and slowly bent the other's fingers.

The air ushered no sound. Only the hatred measured from both tamers' glare at each other. They no longer watched out for each other's backs. No, not even close...what they wanted to see. Was to see the other suffer and scream below their foot.

The fight lasted on. For what felt like centuries, the two boys that formed an unbreakable bond broke it in the gale. This conflict over a girl. The two dealt each other blows everywhere in the body. For it was pain that they felt inflicted onto one another. Everything made the two angrier at each other.

Finally, after a hour of fighting, the two fell exhausted on the ground. Their hands supporting their body from falling over entirely. Takato felt bruises everywhere on his arm, his lips scraped and his tongue felt blood along with a couple of teeth gone. Henry coughed a little to find blood inside his mouth, his back felt sore. Every inch if their bodies were exhausted and in torment from injuries. Henry and Takato were inches away from each others face as they looked up at each other. The two noticed the bruises and blood everywhere. Nothing made them feel closer yet so distant from each other at this time. Both of them sighed quietly.

The moonlight gazed down upon them and a sound was heard. A simple crack of heads bumping against each other echoed through the night. Takato and Henry's foreheads bled forming a slowly expanding crimson puddle. Both of them collapsed as they headbutted against another. A smile appeared on both of their faces. The two felt closer than ever, they thought the other might hate them, but it doesn't matter. Because after this, it won't ever be the same again.

Two friends sharing an unstoppable bond. Only poised by love. Quietly. Silently. In the night.

* * *

[Takato:...I'm officially creeped out by your thoughts...it's not like this will ever happen.

Henry: Yeah, honesty, if we are ever going to fight, it's probably going to be completely unrelated to a girl.

Ruki: WHO WANTS TWINKES?!

Takato and Henry: Oh my gosh, give me give me give me.

Takato: No, I want more!

Henry: Hey! I got less last time idiot!

*super dustbowl appears as the two collide*

That's more like what they would fight over...Please R&R. Also like my friend said, "f1amez r w2lcum plox"]


End file.
